The oxidation and reduction of molecules is of critical importance in most metabolic and catabolic pathways in cells. A large family of enzymes which facilitate these molecular alterations, termed dehydrogenases, have been identified. In the forward reaction, these enzymes catalyze the transfer of a hydride ion from the target substrate to the enzyme or a cofactor of the enzyme (e.g., NAD+ or NADP+), thereby forming a carbonyl group on the substrate. These enzymes are also able to participate in the reverse reaction, wherein a carbonyl group on the target molecule is reduced by the transfer of a hydride group from the enzyme. Members of the dehydrogenase family are found in nearly all organisms, from microbes to Drosophila to humans. Both between species and within the same species, dehydrogenases vary widely, and structural similarities between distant dehydrogenase family members are most frequently found in the cofactor binding site of the enzyme. Even within a particular subclass of dehydrogenase molecules, e.g., the short-chain dehydrogenase molecules, members typically display only 15-30% amino acid sequence identity, and this is limited to the cofactor binding site and the catalytic site (Jornvall et al. (1995) Biochemistry 34:6003-6013).
Different classes of dehydrogenases are specific for an array of biological and chemical substrates. For example, there exist dehydrogenases specific for alcohols, for aldehydes, for steroids, and for lipids, with particularly important classes of dehydrogenases including the short-chain dehydrogenase/reductases, the medium-chain dehydrogenases, the aldehyde dehydrogenases, the alcohol dehydrogenases, and the steroid dehydrogenases. Within each of these classes, each enzyme is specific for a particular substrate (e.g., ethanol or isopropanol, but not both with equivalent affinity). This exquisite specificity not only permits tight regulation of the metabolic and catabolic pathways in which these enzymes participate, without affecting similar but separate biochemical pathways in the same cell or tissue. The short-chain dehydrogenases, part of the alcohol oxidoreductase superfamily (Reid et al. (1994) Crit. Rev. Microbiol. 20:13-56), are Zn++-independent enzymes with an N-terminal cofactor binding site and a C-terminal catalytic domain (Persson et al. (1995) Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 372:383-395; Jornvall et al.(1995) supra), whereas the medium chain dehydrogenases are Zn++-dependent enzymes with an N-terminal catalytic domain and a C-terminal coenzyme binding domain (Jornvall et al.(1995) supra; Jornvall et al. (1999) FEBS Lett. 445:261-264). The steroid dehydrogenases are a subclass of the short-chain dehydrogenases, and are known to be involved in a variety of biochemical pathways, affecting mammalian reproduction, hypertension, neoplasia, and digestion (Duax et al. (2000) Vitamins and Hormones 58:121-148). Aldehyde dehydrogenases show heterogeneity in the placement of these domains, and also heterogeneity in their substrates, which include toxic substances, retinoic acid, betaine, biogenic amine, and neurotransmitters (Hsu et al. (1997) Gene 189:89-94). It is common in higher organisms for different dehydrogenase molecules to be expressed in different tissues, according to the localization of the substrate for which the enzyme is specific. For example, different mammalian aldehyde dehydrogenases are localized to different tissues, e.g., salivary gland, stomach, and kidney (Hsu et al. (1997) supra).
Dehydrogenases play important roles in the production and breakdown of nearly all major metabolic intermediates, including amino acids, vitamins, energy molecules (e.g., glucose, sucrose, and their breakdown products), signal molecules (e.g., transcription factors and neurotransmitters), and nucleic acids. As such, their activity contributes to the ability of the cell to grow and differentiate, to proliferate, and to communicate and interact with other cells. Dehydrogenases also are important in the detoxification of compounds to which the organism is exposed, such as alcohols, toxins, carcinogens, and mutagens.
A dehydrogenase of the short-chain family, 11-beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase, activates glucocorticoids in the liver. Glucocorticoids are known to induce transcription of hepatitis B virus (HBV) genes, probably by direct binding of the ligand-glucocorticoid receptor complex to an enhancer element in the HBV genome. There is also evidence that short chain dehydrogenases are transcriptional cofactors for retrovirus gene activation.
The present invention is based, at least in part, on the discovery of novel members of the family of dehydrogenase molecules, referred to herein as DHDR nucleic acid and protein molecules (e.g., DHDR-1, DHDR-2, DHDR-3, and DHDR-4). The DHDR nucleic acid and protein molecules of the present invention are useful as modulating agents in regulating a variety of cellular processes, e.g., viral infection, cellular proliferation, growth, differentiation, and/or migration. Accordingly, in one aspect, this invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding DHDR proteins or biologically active portions thereof, as well as nucleic acid fragments suitable as primers or hybridization probes for the detection of DHDR-encoding nucleic acids.
In one embodiment, a DHDR nucleic acid molecule of the invention is at least 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 82%, 85%, 89%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%, 99.1%, 99.2%, 99.3%, 99.4%, 99.5%, 99.6%, 99.7%, 99.8%, 99.9%, 99.99% or more identical to the nucleotide sequence (e.g., to the entire length of the nucleotide sequence) shown in SEQ ID NO:1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, or 16, or the nucleotide sequence of the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number PTA-1845 or PTA-3216, or a complement thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the isolated nucleic acid molecule includes the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, or 16, or a complement thereof. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:3 and nucleotides 1-62 of SEQ ID NO:1. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:6 and nucleotides 1-330 of SEQ ID NO:4. In yet another embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:9 and nucleotides 1-280 of SEQ ID NO:7. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:12 and nucleotides 1-60 of SEQ ID NO:10. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:16 and nucleotides 1-101 of SEQ ID NO:14. In yet a further embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:3 and nucleotides 2469-2660 of SEQ ID NO:1. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:6 and nucleotides 1264-1379 of SEQ ID NO:4. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:9 and nucleotides 1388-1725 of SEQ ID NO:7. In another embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:12 and nucleotides 1027-1209 of SEQ ID NO:10. In still another embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes SEQ ID NO:16 and nucleotides 1035-1108 of SEQ ID NO:14. In another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule consists of the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, or 16.
In another embodiment, a DHDR nucleic acid molecule includes a nucleotide sequence encoding a protein having an amino acid sequence sufficiently identical to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, 5, 8, 11, or 15, or an amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number PTA-1845 or PTA-3216. In a preferred embodiment, a DHDR nucleic acid molecule includes a nucleotide sequence encoding a protein having an amino acid sequence at least 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 92%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%, 99.1%, 99.2%, 99.3%, 99.4%, 99.5%, 99.6%, 99.7%, 99.8%, 99.9%, 99.99% or more identical to the entire length of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, 5, 8, 11, or 15, or the amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number PTA-1845 or PTA-3216.
In another preferred embodiment, an isolated nucleic acid molecule encodes the amino acid sequence of human DHDR-1, DHDR-2, DHDR-3, or DHDR-4. In another preferred embodiment, an isolated nucleic acid molecule encodes the amino acid sequence of mouse DHDR-2. In yet another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes a nucleotide sequence encoding a protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, 5, 8, 11, or 15, or the amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number PTA-1845 or PTA-3216. In yet another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule is at least 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, 500, 550, 600, 650, 700, 750, 800, 850, 900, 950, 1000, 1050, 1100, 1150, 1200, 1250, 1300, 1350, 1400, 1450, 1500, 1550, 1600, 1650, 1700, 1750, 1800, 1850, 1900, 1950, 2000 or more nucleotides in length. In a further preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule is at least 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, 500, 550, 600, 650, 700, 750, 800, 850, 900, 950, 1000, 1050, 1100, 1150, 1200, 1250, 1300, 1350, 1400, 1450, 1500, 1550, 1600, 1650, 1700, 1750, 1800, 1850, 1900, 1950, 2000 or more nucleotides in length and encodes a protein having a DHDR activity (as described herein).
Another embodiment of the invention features nucleic acid molecules, preferably DHDR nucleic acid molecules, which specifically detect DHDR nucleic acid molecules relative to nucleic acid molecules encoding non-DHDR proteins. For example, in one embodiment, such a nucleic acid molecule is at least 20, 30, 40, 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, 500, 550, 600, 650, 700, 750, 800, 850, 900, 950, 1000, 1050, 1100, 1150, 1200, 1250, 1300, 1350, 1400, 1450, 1500, 1550, 1600, 1650, 1700, 1750, 1800, 1850, 1900, 1950, 2000 or more nucleotides in length and hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1, 4, 7, 10, or 14, the nucleotide sequence of the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number PTA-1845 or PTA-3216, or a complement thereof.
In preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecules are at least 15 (e.g., 15 contiguous) nucleotides in length and hybridize under stringent conditions to the nucleotide molecules set forth in SEQ ID NO:1, 4, 7, 10, or 14.
In other preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecule encodes a naturally occurring allelic variant of a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, 5, 8, 11, or 15, or an amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number PTA-1845 or PTA-3216, wherein the nucleic acid molecule hybridizes to a complement of a nucleic acid molecule comprising SEQ ID NO:1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, or 16 under stringent conditions.
Another embodiment of the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule which is antisense to a DHDR nucleic acid molecule, e.g, the coding strand of a DHDR nucleic acid molecule.
Another aspect of the invention provides a vector comprising a DHDR nucleic acid molecule. In certain embodiments, the vector is a recombinant expression vector. In another embodiment, the invention provides a host cell containing a vector of the invention. In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a host cell containing a nucleic acid molecule of the invention. The invention also provides a method for producing a protein, preferably a DHDR protein, by culturing in a suitable medium, a host cell, e.g., a mammalian host cell such as a non-human mammalian cell, of the invention containing a recombinant expression vector, such that the protein is produced.
Another aspect of this invention features isolated or recombinant DHDR proteins and polypeptides. In one embodiment, an isolated DHDR protein includes at least one or more of the following domains: a transmembrane domain, a signal peptide domain, an aldehyde dehydrogenase oxidoreductase domain, an aldehyde dehydrogenase family domain, a short chain dehydrogenase domain, an oxidoreductase protein dehydrogenase domain, a 3-beta hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase domain, a NAD-dependent epimerase/dehydratase domain, a short chain dehydrogenase/reductase domain, a shikimate 5-dehydrogenase domain, a dehydrogenase domain, and/or a glucose-1-dehydrogenase domain.
In a preferred embodiment, a DHDR protein includes at least one or more of the following domains: a transmembrane domain, a signal peptide domain, an aldehyde dehydrogenase oxidoreductase domain, an aldehyde dehydrogenase family domain, a short chain dehydrogenase domain, an oxidoreductase protein dehydrogenase domain, a 3-beta hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase domain, a NAD-dependent epimerase/dehydratase domain, a short chain dehydrogenase/reductase domain, a shikimate 5-dehydrogenase domain, a dehydrogenase domain, and/or a glucose-1-dehydrogenase domain, and has an amino acid sequence at least about 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 67%, 68%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 92%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%, 99.1%, 99.2%, 99.3%, 99.4%, 99.5%, 99.6%, 99.7%, 99.8%, 99.9%, 99.99% or more identical to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, 5, 8, 11, or 15, or the amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number PTA-1845 or PTA-3216.
In another preferred embodiment, a DHDR protein includes at least one or more of the following domains: a transmembrane domain, a signal peptide domain, an aldehyde dehydrogenase oxidoreductase domain, an aldehyde dehydrogenase family domain, a short chain dehydrogenase domain, an oxidoreductase protein dehydrogenase domain, a 3-beta hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase domain, a NAD-dependent epimerase/dehydratase domain, a short chain dehydrogenase/reductase domain, a shikimate 5-dehydrogenase domain, a dehydrogenase domain, and/or a glucose-1-dehydrogenase domain, and has a DHDR activity (as described herein).
In yet another preferred embodiment, a DHDR protein includes at least one or more of the following domains: a transmembrane domain, a signal peptide domain, an aldehyde dehydrogenase oxidoreductase domain, an aldehyde dehydrogenase family domain, a short chain dehydrogenase domain, an oxidoreductase protein dehydrogenase domain, a 3-beta hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase domain, a NAD-dependent epimerase/dehydratase domain, a short chain dehydrogenase/reductase domain, a shikimate 5-dehydrogenase domain, a dehydrogenase domain, and/or a glucose-1-dehydrogenase domain, and is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleotide sequence which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a complement of a nucleic acid molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, or 16.
In another embodiment, the invention features fragments of the protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, 5, 8, 11, or 15, wherein the fragment comprises at least 16 amino acids (e.g., contiguous amino acids) of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, 5, 8, 11, or 15, or an amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with the ATCC as Accession Number PTA-1845 or PTA-3216. In another embodiment, a DHDR protein has the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, 5, 8, 11, or 15.
In another embodiment, the invention features a DHDR protein which is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule consisting of a nucleotide sequence at least about 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 89%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%, 99.3%, 99.4%, 99.5%, 99.6%, 99.7%, 99.8%, 99.9%, 99.99% or more identical to a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, or 16, or a complement thereof. This invention further features a DHDR protein which is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule consisting of a nucleotide sequence which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a complement of a nucleic acid molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, or 16, or a complement thereof.
The proteins of the present invention or portions thereof, e.g., biologically active portions thereof, can be operatively linked to a non-DHDR polypeptide (e.g., heterologous amino acid sequences) to form fusion proteins. The invention further features antibodies, such as monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies, that specifically bind proteins of the invention, preferably DHDR proteins. In addition, the DHDR proteins or biologically active portions thereof can be incorporated into pharmaceutical compositions, which optionally include pharmaceutically acceptable carriers.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for detecting the presence of a DHDR nucleic acid molecule, protein, or polypeptide in a biological sample by contacting the biological sample with an agent capable of detecting a DHDR nucleic acid molecule, protein, or polypeptide such that the presence of a DHDR nucleic acid molecule, protein or polypeptide is detected in the biological sample.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for detecting the presence of DHDR activity in a biological sample by contacting the biological sample with an agent capable of detecting an indicator of DHDR activity such that the presence of DHDR activity is detected in the biological sample.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for modulating DHDR activity comprising contacting a cell capable of expressing DHDR with an agent that modulates DHDR activity such that DHDR activity in the cell is modulated. In one embodiment, the agent inhibits DHDR activity. In another embodiment, the agent stimulates DHDR activity. In one embodiment, the agent is an antibody that specifically binds to a DHDR protein. In another embodiment, the agent modulates expression of DHDR by modulating transcription of a DHDR gene or translation of a DHDR mRNA. In yet another embodiment, the agent is a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleotide sequence that is antisense to the coding strand of a DHDR mRNA or a DHDR gene.
In one embodiment, the methods of the present invention are used to treat a subject having a disorder characterized by aberrant or unwanted DHDR protein or nucleic acid expression or activity by administering an agent which is a DHDR modulator to the subject. In one embodiment, the DHDR modulator is a DHDR protein. In another embodiment the DHDR modulator is a DHDR nucleic acid molecule. In yet another embodiment, the DHDR modulator is a peptide, peptidomimetic, or other small molecule. In a preferred embodiment, the disorder characterized by aberrant or unwanted DHDR protein or nucleic acid expression is a dehydrogenase-associated disorder, e.g., a viral disorder, a CNS disorder, a cardiovascular disorder, a muscular disorder, or a cell proliferation, growth, differentiation, or migration disorder.
The present invention also provides diagnostic assays for identifying the presence or absence of a genetic alteration characterized by at least one of (i) aberrant modification or mutation of a gene encoding a DHDR protein; (ii) mis-regulation of the gene; and (iii) aberrant post-translational modification of a DHDR protein, wherein a wild-type form of the gene encodes a protein with a DHDR activity.
In another aspect the invention provides methods for identifying a compound that binds to or modulates the activity of a DHDR protein, by providing an indicator composition comprising a DHDR protein having DHDR activity, contacting the indicator composition with a test compound, and determining the effect of the test compound on DHDR activity in the indicator composition to identify a compound that modulates the activity of a DHDR protein.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and claims.